youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Gavagan
Rob Dyke (born ) is an American YouTuber and internet personality. Rob has a series called "Seriously Strange", which has two smaller series called "Twisted Tens" and "Serial Killer Files". About Rob Dyke created his YouTube channel in September 2012. He started off making vlogs and comedy sketches, before starting his two currently running series, "Seriously Strange" and "Why Would You Put That on the Internet." To this day, Seriously Strange remains as Rob's most popular series, one of its videos being the first to hit one million views on the channel. Good Friends on YouTube # This Exists # Matthew Santoro # BobisWeirdTv # Hungry Lights # Moonshine Bonanza # Daym Drops # HouseholdHacker # Mr. Nightmare # Cayleigh Elise Early life Rob dropped out of school, earned his GED, and then pursued a degree in Criminal Justice at Mount Wachusett Community College in Gardner, Massachusetts. He worked as a Private Investigator, Executive Protection specialist, and a counselor for sexual offenders before quitting to pursue his passion of comedy and film.Rob experimented with the Rob Bob YouTube channel that garnered little attention; the channel has been inactive since the creation of his main page. Rob currently has another channel called Zombie Horse, where he does comedy, gaming, and sketches. Rob Dyke has yet another channel called Internet Pariah which is used for vlogging. Videos Earliest Videos Rob started out his channel doing small comedy sketches, and started the mini-series Uninspirational around the same time as WWYPTOTI. Why Would You Put That On The Internet WWYPTOTI is a series by Rob Dyke made one January 8, 2013, where fans send Rob things they've found on the internet, which are ridiculous and probably should not have been made. This series is the main comedy series on Rob's channel, with one new video being uploaded every Friday or Saturday. Although Rob has gotten bored with the series and plans to end it on its 100th episode, he replaced it with Social Autopsy. However, with the release of the 100th episode, he announced the series would continue, and he is now, once more, a "comedy and tragedy" channel. # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 1 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 2 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 3 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 4 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 5 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 6 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 7 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 8 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 9 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 10 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 11 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 12 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 13 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 15 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 16 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 17 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 18 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 19 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 20 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 21 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 22 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 23 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 24 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 25 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 26 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 27 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 28 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 29 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 30 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 31 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 32 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 33 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 34 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 35 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 36 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 37 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 38 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 39 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 40 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 41 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 42 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 43 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 44 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 45 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 46 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 47 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 48 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 49 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 50 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 51 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 52 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 53 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 54 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 55 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 56 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 57 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 58 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 59 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 60 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 61 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 62 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 63 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 64 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 65 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 66 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 67 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 68 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 69 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 70 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 71 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 72 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 73 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 74 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 75 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 76 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 77 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 78 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 79 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 80 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 81 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 82 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 83 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 84 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 85 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 86 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 87 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 88 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 89 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 90 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 91 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 92 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 93 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 94 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 95 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 96 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 97 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 98 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 99 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 100 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 101 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 102 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 103 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 104 # Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 105 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 106 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 107 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 108 #Why Would You Put that on the Internet? Episode 109 #Why Would You Put That on the Internet? Episode 110 #Why Would You Put That on the Internet? Episode 111 # Seriously Strange Seriously Strange is a series by Rob Dyke made on February 2014, as his main horror or fear series with artwork made by TheJoopis. A new episode of the series gets uploaded every Wednesday. There are three sub-series of Seriously Strange called "Twisted Tens", "Serial Killer Files," and "Caught on Camera." The sub-series, Twisted Tens, is a countdown type of series, where Rob Dyke will talk about 10 different things relating to the series.The sub-series "Serial Killer Files" is a series that talks about serial killers that may or may not still be out there right now. And finally, the sub series Caught on Camera is where he acquires mysterious camera footage and discusses it, what he thinks about it and what other people thinks about it. Seriously Strange Primary The primary series is where he picks any creepy or disturbing topics and discusses it. He picks a random number of examples of the topic to discuss in the video. # Disturbing Things Found in the Earth # People Who Predicted Death # Most INSANE Military Training # Unexplained Events Caught on Camera # Unbelievable Sideshow "Freaks" # Deadliest Hit-Men of All Time # Real Life SUPERVILLAINS # Strangest Things Found in the Ocean # Unbelievable Medical Breakthroughs # Craziest Science Experiments # People Who DIED From Falling Objects # Priests that Turned into PREDATORS # Deadliest Prom Nights # Bizarre Cases of Amnesia You'll Never Forget # Are We Creating Mass Murders? # 10 Photos With Disturbing Backstories # Pranks that Went Horribly Wrong # Most Evil Cops # Incredible ANIMAL Heroes # Unbelievable Medical MISTAKES # Mysterious DEATHS # Movies that Inspired MURDER # Most Brutial Cases of REVENGE # Disturbing Things Found in Food # Deadliest Fashion Trends # Demonic Possessions # Scarriest Deaths that will Keep You Up at Night # Terrible Unsolved Mysteries # Brutal Execution Methods # Luckiest UNLUCKIEST People Ever # Creepy Cannibals # Unexplained Disappearances I # Unexplained Disappearances II # Haunted Dolls # Angel of DEATH # Most Evil Women # Scarriest Stalkers # Unexplained Diseases # Modern Torture Methods # Unbelievable Inventions for Children # WEIRDEST Ways to DIE # Deadliest Cults # The Horrors of Insane Asylums # Weirdest Mental Disorders # Children Who KILL # Creepiest Death Rituals # Horrific Experiments # Cursed Objects # People Who Live With Corpses # Unbelievable Coinsidences # People That DIED from Video Games # 3 Unbelievable PRISON ESCAPES # KILLER TWINS # 3 Animals That Were ARRESTED # 7 DEADLY SINS KILLERS # 3 Invaders Found Hiding in Homes # 3 Unexplainable UFO Sightings # 3 Most Shocking Accidential Disasters # 5 People That MURDERED Over VIDEO GAMES #3 Unbelievable Coincidences That Actually Happened II #3 Crazy Ways People Discovered They Had CANCER #3 Terrifying HAUNTED Paintings #5 Earth-Crushing Natural Disasters That Could Happen TOMORROW #5 DISTURBING TRUE Cell Phone Incidents #5 Scariest Things Gamers Should Be Worried About #5 SCARY True POKEMON GO Experiences #Mysterous UNEXPLAINED Creatures Found on the Beach #Terrifying Hitchiker MURDERS #5 Babysitters Who Should've NEVER Watched Kids #5 Killers Who Should've Never Been Released #5 SCARIEST Cases of CREEPY CLOWNS # Twisted Tens # 10 Innocent People Sentenced to DEATH # 10 Horrible Birth Defects # 10 Dead Bodies that Look Surprisingly Alive # 10 Shocking Pictures of EXTREME Plastic Surgury # 10 REAL Creatures that Come from NIGHTMARES # 10 Gruesome Bodies Discovered YEARS After Death # 10 Chilling 911 Calls # 10 Most Ironic Deaths in History # 10 Freakiest Amusement Park Accidents # 10 Sickening Internet Kilers # 10 Chilling Messages Sent Before Death # 10 Creepy Unsolved Kidnappings # 10 Disturbing Photos Sent by Cerial Killers # 10 Most Terrible Deaths in History # 10 Psycho Ex Lovers Who Will Keep You Single # 10 People That Killed for CRAZY Reasons # 10 Photos Taken Right Before Death # 10 Photos With Disturbing Backstories # 10 Terrible Stories of Abductions # 10 Stage Performances That Ended in Death #10 Stories of Kids Who Killed Thier Family #10 Photos Taken Right Before Death #10 Actors Who KILLED People in REAL LIFE #10 Terrifying Dishes That'll KILL Your Appetite #10 Terrifying UNSOLVED DEATHS #10 Disturbing Videos You Can Watch on YOUTUBE #10 Most Haunted Buildings in the World #10 Unbelievable Things Sent in the Mail #10 Horrifying Videos You'll NEVER See #10 Terrifying TRUE Halloween Tragedies # Serial Killer Files/Anatomy of Murder A series where Rob goes in depth about serial killers, explaining about their life, history, and kills. They may or may not still be out there. Uploads every Sunday. # Make Bodies Into Soap - Leonarda Cianciulli # The Iceman Richard Kiklinski # Carl Eugene Watts "SUNDAY MORNING SLASHER" # The Atlanta Ripper(UNSOLVED) # The Giggling Nanny # Granny Ripper(ONGOING) # Jerry Brudos - The LUST Killer # Aileen Wuornos - Prostitute Turned KILLER # The BARBIE & KEN Killers # The Grim Sleeper - STILL UNSOLVED # Fred & Rose West # The Gorilla Killer - Earle Nelson # The Night Stalker - Richard Rimerez # Arthur Shawcross - Monster of the Rivers # Belle Guness - NEVER CAUGHT # The Black Doodler - UNIDENTIFIED # Anatoly Onoprienko - The Beast of Ukraine # Edmund Kemper # KILLER CLOWN - John Wayne Gacy # BTK Killer - Dennis Rader # Pedro Lopez # Robert Hansen # John George Haigh # Anatoly Slivko # Peter Kurten # Dennis Nilsen # DATING GAME KILLER Rodney Alcala # Andrei Chikatilo - Butcher of Rostov # Ivan Milat "The Backpack Murder" # The Murder of Annie Le #The Robinson Family Murders UNSOLVED #THE KILLER LOBSTER BOY - Grady Stiles #MASSACRE at MCDONALDS - James Huberty #The Vicious Murder of Anna Brackett #The Cheshire Home Invasion Murders #Bow and Arrow MURDERER #An American HONOR KILLING #The Infamous ALBERT FISH #Horrifying UNSOVLED GIRL SCOUT Murders #4 UNSOLVED Rapper Murders #The Casanova Killer - Paul John Knowles #The Haunting Case of Elaine Nix # Caught On Camera The sub series Caught on Camera is where he acquires mysterious camera footage and discusses it, what he thinks about it and what other people thinks about it. It's uploaded very occasionally, commonly on Wednesdays. # Unexplained Disappearance: Iwona Wieczorek # Found Footage: Lost in Catacombs # Sisters Run Over on Highway # 2 Year Old Girl Taken Hostage #Footage from a STALKER #Bizarre Disappearance - Kayelyn Louder #Man Stabbed DEAD in Public - Daniel Pollen #A Horrific Murder Plan #UNSOVLED Disappearance of Susan Powell # Social Autoposy In 2015 Rob created his newest comedy show Social Autopsy, where he dissects society. This show has received much less attention than WWPTOTI and Seriously strange. Rob later ended it after only six episodes, reasons because of lack of attention and fans. # You've Been Doing Highschool All Wrong # Why Boobs Make Sense # YOU'RE a Hypocrite! And Here's Why # I'm NOT Donating to Breast Cancer for the Cure # Are Online Reviews SCAMMING You? # The LIES Before Christmas # Question Everything # Should We Be Cannibals? # What Would Happen If You Had A Brain Transplant? # Where Are Aliens? # Would YOU Stay in Bed for 3 Months? # What Are The Chances Of Meeting A Serial Killer? # How Will The World End? # Should We Change or ERASE Memories? # Seriously Ask A Q&A series Rob does where he answers questions that his fans ask. To ask questions, one has to go to his Twitter and tweet the question with the #SeriouslyAsk. # How to Get Revenge on an Ex I ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS #1 # The Worst Murder Ever I ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS #2 # How to SURVIVE a KIDNAPPING I ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS #3 # What is This Mask? I ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS #4 # Zombie Horse Rob Started his second gaming channel Zombie Horse in 2014. He did gaming videos and Crappypasta readings, though he eventually took a four-month hiatus, where no videos were posted. Eventually, he returned and continued to post gaming and Crappypasta videos. So You Wanna Be A YouTuber Contest Quotes # "I think I'd rather rail a cat than catch whatever crotch rot that your rocket socket has waiting for me." Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers